1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to missile control systems and more specifically to a missile interface unit for a ground launched active radar guided missile (GLA).
2. Discussion
Missile control systems typically employ a missile interface unit capable of relaying guidance information to the missile and monitoring the operation of the missile and its launcher prior to launch. In the documents incorporated by reference, a launcher control system employs an airborne vehicle interface to relay guidance information and control signals to an airborne vehicle and airborne status information back to an operator prior to launch. After launch the airborne vehicle interface controls the transmitter which sends updated guidance information to the airborne vehicle.
A launcher control system must be flexible and efficient to accomplish its mission. While missile interface units are known in the art, prior missile interface units rely on hardware components which are less efficient and limited in the number of tasks they can perform.